


Not Kidding

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I was just wondering if you could do a jealous!Lucifer x reader fic where Sam and Dean are the reader’s overprotective brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

Laying on Lucifer, you smiled up at him. Your legs were between his, your arms folded under your chin on his stomach. His fingers moved through your hair lovingly, trailing down over your jaw now and then. Moving up, you straddled him, your arms holding yourself up. The tip of his nose nudged yours, his lips turning up into a smile. Lucifer pulled you down into a deep kiss, your naked chest against his. You whimpered into the kiss, causing him to chuckle. He knew exactly what he did to you.

Just as you were about to roll so that he was on top of you, you heard footsteps in the hall. Sitting up, your head whipped towards the door. Your eyes looked at Lucifer. He simply put his fingers to his lips before snapping away, leaving you naked in a tangled mess of sheets.

Your door opened and Dean peeked in, his eyes going wide. You were sitting in the middle of the bed, holding the sheet to your chest, your hair giving you away. Your cheeks turned bright pink. “Hi, Dean.” You managed.

His jaw clenched. “We’re home.” He ground out. “Downstairs, _now_.” Dean told you before shutting the door and storming down to the war room.

“Fuck.” You sighed.

* * *

You walked into the war room, hair up in a wet ponytail, a sweater, and a pair of leggings. The floor was cool against your bare feet. Neither of your brothers said anything, Dean simply pointed to an empty chair. Swallowing, you moved over and sat down. 

It seemed like ages before anyone spoke. “So. Who is he?” Dean asked arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s none of your business.” You told him.

“See, when my baby sister is bringing some guy home to fuck, that’s my business.” He growled.

You shook your head. “He’s not _some_ guy, don’t worry.”

His face softened. “I just don’t want you getting hurt, or winding up pregnant.” He told you. “You’re only twenty!” He pointed out.

“Dean, stop.”

Sam stood up and sighed. “Until we can meet this mystery man, you’ll be joining us on hunts. Not field work, but we’re not leaving you alone in the bunker.” He said sternly.

You looked between them. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me!”

* * *

You were laying back on the motel bed. “They weren’t kidding.” You mumbled, bored as hell. This hunt had already been going on a damn week, and you thought that you were going stir-crazy. Finally, the door opened to reveal your older brother. A bit dirty and bloody, but nothing major.

“We’re getting cleaned up, then we’re hitting the bar. Get dressed.” Dean told you. “It was a good hunt, and I want you to celebrate with us!” He grinned before he walked back out,  heading to the other motel room.

Getting up, you took your time changing, not really caring how ‘cute’ you looked. For one, you didn’t feel like Dean starting, secondly, you had no interest in anyone that wasn’t your archangel, and Lucifer had a serious jealous streak. So, you decided on jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

* * *

Sitting at the booth, you watched Sam and Dean shoot pool. You were drinking soda, enjoying how the ice melted into it slightly. “Pretty little thing like you shouldn’t be sitting alone.” An older man walked over, smiling. You could tell he wasn’t trying to be creepy, so you didn’t automatically say something sarcastic.

“I’m just watching my brothers shoot some pool.” You nodded towards where they were. “Family night, but I’m not much for pool.” You chuckled.

He looked from them, back to you. “Alright, enjoy your night.” He walked off.

You were pleasantly surprised at how easy that was.

The next few guys that ended up coming over, weren’t so nice about it. Finally, you caved. “Lucifer!” You hissed under your breath. It took him a moment, but he walked through the crowd towards you. As he got closer he watched as some guy hit on you. You saw his features go from neutral, to angry. “Speaking of boyfriends.” You smiled over to Lucifer once he slid into the booth.

He put his arm around your shoulders, shooting daggers at the man. “I thought you were scared of telling your brothers about me?” He asked when you were alone.

You leaned your head on his shoulder. “They’ll _have_ to find out soon.”

“And why’s that?” He asked. “Other than the fact that another man looks at you like you’re going to suck their dick and I’m ripping their head off?”

* * *

Sam did a double take when he saw Lucifer with his arm around you, and you looking at him with pure love. “Dean, _please_ tell me I’m hallucinating?” He paled.

“What? Why?”

“Tell me our baby sister isn’t kissing Lucifer and grinning.”  
  
Dean’s head whipped around so fast it was a miracle that his head was still attached. “ _Son of a bitch_.” He threw the pool stick on the table and marched towards the booth.

* * *

Your hand was on his thigh under the table, your fingers drawing lines on his jeans. “You sure you want to know?” You teased.

Lucifer turned your head towards his, his eyes piercing into yours. “Why would they have to find out soon?” He repeated his question.

“Because I’m about to get a _bit_ rounder.” You smirked.

His eyes went wide. “Are you-?” He breathed, a grin forming on his beautiful face. “You’re not fucking with me?”

You giggled, shaking your head. “Nope.” He kissed you lovingly, both of you grinning into it.

* * *

Dean’s jaw was set as he moved through the crowd. “Lucifer?” He growled.

The two of you pulled apart and looked over to him. “You wanted to meet him.” You told him innocently. “I told you it wasn’t ‘ _some guy_ ’, Dean.”

“Are you kidding me?” Sam looked at you like you’d betrayed him.

You felt bad when you saw his face but nodded. Lucifer moved his arm from around you, taking your hand in his and pulling you from the booth. “You’re going to have to get used to it, _Uncle_ Sam.” You told him as you walked by.

The boys watched you go for a moment before taking off after you. “Wait a minute!” Dean was furious. “Uncle?!”


	2. Shut Out

Sitting in the war room, you were staring at your older brothers, tears in your eyes. “You’re throwing me out?”

Dean’s jaw clenched. “You’re making this choice. Not us.” He told you.

“My choices were get rid of the baby, and leave Lucifer, or get out. How the _hell_ is that a fair fucking choice?” You yelled back.

“It’s Lucifer, Y/N!” Sam joined in. “He wanted to use me as his vessel. He made our lives miserable. He wanted to start the Apocalypse! Need I go on?” 

You looked at him, furious. “ ** _YOU_** fucked Ruby! _**YOU**_ drank her fucking blood!” You yelled at him. “You aren’t a fucking saint, Sam. You’ve done your fair of shit. And yet you expect us to just welcome you with open arms.” You turned your gaze to Dean. “ ** _AND YOU_**! How much shit have **_YOU_** caused? How many times have we had to mourn you? Neither of you are innocent. If you want to go off past deeds, then both of you can fuck right off.”

“Y/N!” Dean started.

“ ** _NO_**! I’m not done. Have you ever really had a normal conversation with him? Sat down and looked at things from his side of things? His reasoning for all of that? No. You’re too busy with ‘ _oh, he’s Lucifer_ ’. For fuck’s sake. You’re grown men. Act like it.” You were hurt, angry, and in disbelief that the two men who had each other’s backs over everything, who were always going on and on about ‘family’, and who had screwed up a lot- were turning their back on you. Just like that.

Getting up, you ran your hand through your hair. They watched you, both of them feeling much of what you were. “Come on, think this through.”

You let out a sick chuckle. “I _have_ , Dean.” You told him. “I’m 12 weeks along. I’ve known for a month. I wanted to wait until I was past the first trimester. I’m about to be.”

“A _month_? And you haven’t said a word? We haven’t noticed anything different.”

“Not everyone gets sick or cravings. I asked the walk in doctor when I was there. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should probably go pack my things.” 

* * *

_**– 6 months later–** _

“Come on, Dean!” Sam argued. “It’s been _months_. No word.” He was getting in his brother’s face. “She’d be like what? 8 months pregnant?”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t care!” He lied. “I’m _not_ talking to her.” He snapped.

“So, you’re just going to be a dick?” Sam asked. “Pretend you don’t care, or that you not curious about how her and the baby are doing?”

* * *

You were laying on your side watching a movie, with your head in Lucifer’s lap. He was lazily running his fingers through your hair. “That feels so good.” You smiled.

He chuckled. “That is the point. You need rest.” Lucifer was a bit overprotective the closer you got to your due date. It was understandable, but sometimes it was over silly things. “I’m looking forward to seeing you as a mother. I know you’ll be amazing.”

“And I can’t wait to see you as a father.” You grinned up at him.

* * *

“Fine!” Dean snapped after two weeks of Sam pestering him. “ _GOD_!” He sighed. “We’ll summon him. Fuck.”

“Thank you.” He told him, glad that he finally caved.

* * *

Lucifer growled as the holy fire came up around him. “Are you that _stupid_? My son is due at any time, and you two idiots summon me?” He snapped.

“We just want to ask how Y/N is.” Sam reasoned.

“Funny, because you kicked her out, demeaned her, disrespected her, _and_ ignored her.”

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. “How can we ignore her if she hasn’t contacted us?”

He raised an eyebrow at Dean. “She’s been calling and texting him since we found out we were having a boy. Wanting you two to at least know that much. She still loves you. I can’t see why, though.” He rolled his eyes.  

“Come on, just talk to us.” Sam asked, hating that he was basically at Lucifer’s mercy at this point. 

* * *

“Lucifer?” You gasped, gripping the kitchen counter. “ _Lucifer_?!” He had just been in the other room! You gripped things as you moved along until you were at the door to the living room. “Lucifer?” He was nowhere to be seen. Furrowing your brows, you wonder where he could have gone. Did he pop out for something? No, he would have said something.

You grabbed the phone and started to dial 911 before you passed out.

* * *

“Listen, dickbag.” Dean snapped, arms crossed over his chest. “Tell us what we want to know, and we’ll kill the flames.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red. “She’s calling for me.” He ground out. “Let. Me. Go.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m not stupid. You’re pulling that line in order to get out of that circle. I don’t have plans. I can sit here all day.”

* * *

Sam was laying on the cold floor, arm over his eyes. Finally, he looked at his watch. “You’ve been staring at each other for like _three hours_. Lucifer, just talk to us. Tell us how she is. Please.”

He glared at him. “You clearly cared so much when you threw her out of the bunker. Pregnant.” His voice was dripping with hatred.

“I give up. Neither of you are going to give in.” He sighed. Hearing his phone ring, he furrowed his brow. Looking at it, he didn’t know the number. “Hello?”

“Hello, is this a Mr. Sam Winchester?” The woman on the phone asked.

“Yes….why?”

“We have a Y/N here at St. Thomas Hospital in critical condition. You are listed as one of her emergency contacts.”

His face paled as he sat up. “Alright. I’ll be there as soon as possible.” After he ended the call, he got up and grabbed the bucket, putting out the flames.

“What the hell?” Dean asked before looking over to him. “What? What’s wrong?”

Sam looked at Lucifer. “St Thomas Hospital. _Now_.” Lucifer’s eyes went wide and snapped them to the side of the hospital that he knew was almost always empty.

The three men rushed in the front, frantic. Dean had a pit in his gut, feeling guilty. Was this his fault? Were you and the baby- his nephew- okay?

Lucifer was the one to speak. “Hi, I’m looking for Y/N? Her brother got a call that she’s here.”

“Your name and relation to the patient, sir?”

He swallowed his annoyance. “Lucifer, I’m her fiance.” He told her quickly.

She checked your information and nodded. “Have a seat. Someone will be right with you.”

“What?” He asked.

“Please have a seat.” She repeated herself.

* * *

Dean was sitting, his head in his hands. He was hoping that everything was okay. Looking up, he saw a doctor coming towards them. “Lucifer?” He asked.

Lucifer walked over to him. “Yes?”

He took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry.” The doctor started. “We lost them both.” Dean felt like he’d been hit with a ton of bricks. “The EMT that brought her in say that she called 911, but collapsed before they got to her. Would you like to say your final goodbyes?”

“Give me a moment.” He said.

The doctor nodded as Lucifer turned his angry gaze on the boys. Sam moved closer. “You can bring her back, can’t you?”

His jaw clenched. “She made me promise never to do that. She said that when she goes- that’s it. I WILL kill you both.” His eyes flashed again before he turned to say goodbye to you and the son he never got to meet.


End file.
